Perverse Mind
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: Green Lantern and Hawkgirl alone in the conference room? What are they doing?... Misunderstandings and a lot of supositions in this fic... R&REVIEW!


Perverse Mind…

Original idea (Anime Inuyasha) By: Cess-kun

Traduce By: HawkAngel XD

Disclaimer: Not mine…

* * *

The sounds of struggles can hear in the conference room. All was waiting for a hitting of an energy mace in either instant. But, that thing was not present when they were there, when they hear Hawkgirl and Green Lantern in that room.

Flash, Diana and Batman were sitting silently, trying to imagine, why that 2 were very silent. They feel it, they imagine it. In an instant, Batman stands up, "I want to know what they are doing…" said, walking to the door. When he was going to open the door, he stops… In the middle of the road, he stops… His eyes opened and his cheeks make a color red… that was a moan of Hawkgirl? Behind him, Flash was trapping the surprise and the smile.

"They don't lose time, right?" asked Flash with a perverse smile in his face.

Batman looks him and sits close to him… "You never think in other thing?... I don't thing Hawkgirl let…" but he can't finished the sentence because he was interrupt by Wonder Woman…

"What do you think…? What do you think what are they doing in there?... You never saw the form Hawkgirl always looks Lantern?... She wishes him…"

"I'm with the same idea as Diana, Batman. Hawkgirl always give Lantern that 'looking' "

"…" again, Batman is interrupt by a usual female voice that was behind the door. All look to that, and wait for another thing to come…

"I can't do it John; I'm not prepare" It hears the soft voice of Hawkgirl.

"You promise me, Shay" John insists firmly.

"But, John… I…. I…"

"She promises him?" asked Diana, killing her curiosity to know more about it, but finding a mad Batman in the middle.

"Any of you have the respect of your friends?"

"No" Flash and Diana said at the same time, laughing.

"I can't do it, John. I can't eat it" comment Shayera with a worried voice.

"A promise is a promise, Girl. Now fulfill it"

"Shay- era. Not girl. Take it out, so, we can finished right now"

The persons that was in the exterior, they look the ones to the others with shock, horror, and amazement.

"Perfect, woman" it can hear John comment, while it sounds of clothes movements.

"�¡Is Enormous¿how you want, that I can eat it!" yells Shayera.

To this comment all the people out of that room were in amazement. Batman put a more red face, and covers his unmasked face with his gloved hands. (A/N, you know what part, part of cheeks and mouth, which are uncovered…) Flash only show a smile and Diana smile at the style of "Flash" showing that be with Flash was making an effect in her.

"I don't believe, that we can continue hearing them… let's… let's go to the kitchen" said Batman, even covering with hands his unmasked face.

Of course, Flash and Diana ignored the petition of Batman.

"Oh, come on Shay, is not that big!"

"Is not that big? Are you blind? Is Enormous" yelled Shay.

"Anyway, just put it in your mouth… be a good girl…"

"Ummm… no"

Again it hears a sound of a little struggle, continue by a little groan. The people out there, was in complete silence; in part, they were in shock and in other part because they want to hear more. They start to believe that really John and Shayera were…

"I don't wanna do it by force, but you don't give me other option" said John, following by a Shayera putting resistant.

"NOW EAT IT!" after this, we hear the sound of Shayera refusing. "EAT IT!" yelled John losing patience. In instants, it hears the exaggerated sound of Shayera passing what she has in her mouth.

The only thing, they can imagine was, what they are doing, but they have a very good supposition of that.

"Ugh, that has bad taste, John" yelled Shayera, followed by the sound of an energy mace hitting Lantern, but with his ring make a shield.

"Hell! What was that?"

"To put me under an obligation"

"Nobody tells you that the medicine can have good taste, anyway you have to doing by the hard way… I have to obligate you to eat that medicine!… What, do you want to be sick forever!"

"MEDICINE!" yells the group of expectadors to know, what was the REAL reason of what was happening in that room.

"And they weren't..?" asked the incredulous Diana to saw, that all she was thinking, all was her imagination.

But now Diana was interrupt by Shayera that was going out of the room, noting that she was a little bit red. After looking to her Friends' face, that was in the middle of disillusion by the part of Flash and Diana, and relief of Batman, She can only asked "What!"

"Flash was trying to convince us that you and John were…" Batman and Diana run immediately to his/her friends to tell them all what they imagine, putting the fault to Flash. The first reactions of both was, putting faces red as tomatoes, and later pass to the other step 'courage'.

"Perverse!" yelled both, Shayera and John hitting a Flash disappearing in the horizon.

"I don't say anything!" that was the last thing he could say, before to go to the other stage of the Watchtower.

End

* * *

A/N: Thanks… as you read, Cess-kun gave me permission to traduce his Inuyasha's spanish work in this fic…

This fic is dedicated to him, to stormcloud-23, my mother fic… jejeje (she says, she doesn't like to saw the word 'perverse' and her daughter's name in the same sentence… jejeje…XD) and to all my friends.

REVIEW!


End file.
